2018 Postponed Barber Cup
The 2018 Postponed Barber Cup is the sixth Postponed Cup, held at Barber Motorsports Park, Birmingham, Alabama, from November 19-25, 2018. It was moved from Indianapolis the previous year due to a Monday Barber race that was postponed from Sunday due to rain and only 22 laps completed. Pee Saderd was the defending champion, but lost to Jirayu La-ongmanee in the quarterfinals. Jirayu La-ongmanee won the title, dethroning the 2018 IndyCar Series champion Scott Dixon, 6-1, 6-2, for the second straight week in a row, after he won the 2018 SKUSA Supernationals. This tournament was marred by the news of Alexander Rossi's near-miss from the Baja 1000, and Abomasnow being guessed in the Kratip mask in The Mask Line Thai a day later. Eight of these top nine seeds (with Simon Pagenaud being the only exception) moved on to the quarterfinals. Qualified players All 32 seeds in the Quizizz version of the 2018 Swiss Open - Men's Singles qualified. Some of the Feud episodes were postponed or moved a week. Because of Alexander Rossi racing in the Baja 1000, it forced Rossi to withdraw, as he won't be in Barber for time for his originally scheduled matches. Spencer Pigot qualified due to Rossi's withdrawal, as the next driver in the final point standings qualify. Scott Dixon Pee Saderd Metagross Volcarona Jirayu La-ongmanee Josef Newgarden Will Power Simon Pagenaud Beartic Ryan Hunter-Reay Graham Rahal Joey Fatone Pidgeot Apolo Anton Ohno James Hinchcliffe Ueli Kestenholz Chespin Jonathan Bald Larvesta Nidoking Aurorus Wario Beedrill Dragonite Gilles Marini Sébastien Bourdais Venusaur Marco Andretti Fennekin Takuma Sato Ed Jones Spencer Pigot Seeds Scott Dixon (Final) Pee Saderd (Quarterfinals) Metagross (Semifinals) Volcarona (Semifinals) Jirayu La-ongmanee (Champion) Josef Newgarden (Quarterfinals) Will Power (Quarterfinals) Simon Pagenaud (First round) Draw Finals 'Scott Dixon | RD1-score1-1='6 | RD1-score1-2=2 | RD1-score1-3='7 | RD1-seed2=4 | RD1-team2= Volcarona | RD1-score2-1=4 | RD1-score2-2='6 | RD1-score2-3=5 | RD1-seed3=3 | RD1-team3= Metagross | RD1-score3-1='6 | RD1-score3-2=4 | RD1-score3-3=5 | RD1-seed4=5 | RD1-team4= 'Jirayu La-ongmanee | RD1-score4-1=1 | RD1-score4-2='6 | RD1-score4-3='7 | RD2-seed1=1 | RD2-team1= Scott Dixon | RD2-score1-1=1 | RD2-score1-2=2 | RD2-score1-3= | RD2-seed2=5 | RD2-team2= 'Jirayu La-ongmanee | RD2-score2-1='6 | RD2-score2-2='6 | RD2-score2-3= }} Top half 'S Dixon | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= Aurorus | RD1-score02-1=4 | RD1-score02-2=2 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= E Jones | RD1-score03-1=3 | RD1-score03-2='7 | RD1-score03-3=2 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= 'U Kestenholz | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2=5 | RD1-score04-3='6 | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= 'Chespin | RD1-score05-1=2 | RD1-score05-2='6 | RD1-score05-3='7 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= J Bald | RD1-score06-1='6 | RD1-score06-2=1 | RD1-score06-3=5 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= Nidoking | RD1-score07-1=2 | RD1-score07-2=5 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=7 | RD1-team08= 'W Power | RD1-score08-1='6 | RD1-score08-2='7 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=6 | RD1-team09= 'J Newgarden | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2=4 | RD1-score09-3='7 | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= J Hinchcliffe | RD1-score10-1=4 | RD1-score10-2='6 | RD1-score10-3=5 | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= 'Wario | RD1-score11-1=3 | RD1-score11-2='7 | RD1-score11-3='7 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= Beedrill | RD1-score12-1='6 | RD1-score12-2=5 | RD1-score12-3=5 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= 'S Pigot | RD1-score13-1='6 | RD1-score13-2='7 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= Larvesta | RD1-score14-1=3 | RD1-score14-2=5 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= R Hunter-Reay | RD1-score15-1=5 | RD1-score15-2=5 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=4 | RD1-team16= 'Volcarona | RD1-score16-1='7 | RD1-score16-2='7 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=1 | RD2-team01= 'S Dixon | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2=2 | RD2-score01-3='77 | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= U Kestenholz | RD2-score02-1=3 | RD2-score02-2='6 | RD2-score02-3=63 | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= Chespin | RD2-score03-1=2 | RD2-score03-2=2 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=7 | RD2-team04= 'W Power | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2='6 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=6 | RD2-team05= 'J Newgarden | RD2-score05-1='6 | RD2-score05-2='6 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= Wario | RD2-score06-1=1 | RD2-score06-2=0 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= S Pigot | RD2-score07-1=4 | RD2-score07-2=3 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=4 | RD2-team08= 'Volcarona | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=1 | RD3-team01= 'S Dixon | RD3-score01-1='7 | RD3-score01-2=4 | RD3-score01-3='6 | RD3-seed02=7 | RD3-team02= W Power | RD3-score02-1=5 | RD3-score02-2='6 | RD3-score02-3=1 | RD3-seed03=6 | RD3-team03= J Newgarden | RD3-score03-1='6 | RD3-score03-2=4 | RD3-score03-3=2 | RD3-seed04=4 | RD3-team04= 'Volcarona | RD3-score04-1=4 | RD3-score04-2='6 | RD3-score04-3='6 | RD4-seed01=1 | RD4-team01= 'S Dixon | RD4-score01-1='6 | RD4-score01-2=2 | RD4-score01-3='7 | RD4-seed02=4 | RD4-team02= Volcarona | RD4-score02-1=4 | RD4-score02-2='6 | RD4-score02-3=5 }} Bottom half 'Metagross | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= Fennekin | RD1-score02-1=3 | RD1-score02-2=2 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= S Bourdais | RD1-score03-1='6 | RD1-score03-2=3 | RD1-score03-3=4 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= 'J Fatone | RD1-score04-1=2 | RD1-score04-2='6 | RD1-score04-3='6 | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= 'M Andretti | RD1-score05-1=5 | RD1-score05-2='7 | RD1-score05-3='6 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= Pidgeot | RD1-score06-1='7 | RD1-score06-2=5 | RD1-score06-3=0 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= 'Beartic | RD1-score07-1='6 | RD1-score07-2=3 | RD1-score07-3='7 | RD1-seed08=8 | RD1-team08= S Pagenaud | RD1-score08-1=3 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3=5 | RD1-seed09=5 | RD1-team09= 'J La-ongmanee | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2='6 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= Dragonite | RD1-score10-1=1 | RD1-score10-2=1 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= 'AA Ohno | RD1-score11-1=3 | RD1-score11-2='6 | RD1-score11-3='6 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= T Sato | RD1-score12-1='6 | RD1-score12-2=1 | RD1-score12-3=0 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= Venusaur | RD1-score13-1=4 | RD1-score13-2='6 | RD1-score13-3=5 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'G Marini | RD1-score14-1='6 | RD1-score14-2=4 | RD1-score14-3='7 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= G Rahal | RD1-score15-1=0 | RD1-score15-2=4 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=2 | RD1-team16= 'P Saderd | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=3 | RD2-team01= 'Metagross | RD2-score01-1='7 | RD2-score01-2=2 | RD2-score01-3='6 | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= J Fatone | RD2-score02-1=5 | RD2-score02-2='6 | RD2-score02-3=1 | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= M Andretti | RD2-score03-1=0 | RD2-score03-2=2 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= 'Beartic | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2='6 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=5 | RD2-team05= 'J La-ongmanee | RD2-score05-1='6 | RD2-score05-2=2 | RD2-score05-3='7 | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= AA Ohno | RD2-score06-1=4 | RD2-score06-2='6 | RD2-score06-3=5 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= G Marini | RD2-score07-1=1 | RD2-score07-2=2 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=2 | RD2-team08= 'P Saderd | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=3 | RD3-team01= 'Metagross | RD3-score01-1=2 | RD3-score01-2='6 | RD3-score01-3='7 | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= Beartic | RD3-score02-1='6 | RD3-score02-2=2 | RD3-score02-3=5 | RD3-seed03=5 | RD3-team03= 'J La-ongmanee | RD3-score03-1='6 | RD3-score03-2='6 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=2 | RD3-team04= P Saderd | RD3-score04-1=0 | RD3-score04-2=3 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=3 | RD4-team01= Metagross | RD4-score01-1='6 | RD4-score01-2=4 | RD4-score01-3=5 | RD4-seed02=5 | RD4-team02= 'J La-ongmanee | RD4-score02-1=1 | RD4-score02-2='6 | RD4-score02-3='7 }} Trivia